


You’re early!

by RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR



Series: Getting caught [4]
Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR
Summary: “we were supposed to be meeting to sort out the paper we’re working on together.””I know,” she replied, “you’re early though.””No, we agreed 10am,” he told her, she nodded in agreement, he pulled out his phone and showed her the time, 10:03.”Crap, I lost track of what the time was.”
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Series: Getting caught [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189004
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	You’re early!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacetime23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetime23/gifts).



“Neil!” Claire giggled in bed as the older man started kissing her neck in the spot that made her melt under him. They’d just woken up, Claire having the day off and Neil not having to be at work until the afternoon.

”What?” He asked, nibbling slightly, “do you want me to stop?” He teased as he worked his way up until he was at her earlobe.

”No,” she breathed and she felt him smile against her skin.

”Good,” he muttered in her ear, biting slightly on her soft skin. She moaned which only encouraged him more. He shifted on the bed so that he was on top of her, he kissed her lips with a hunger that drove Claire crazy. The younger woman wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him closer, before wrapping her legs around him and grinding against his very prominent erection. Neil moaned and the contact and began attacking Claire’s neck with his lips again, she was sure there would be a couple of marks left behind but in the moment she didn’t care. Neil backed away from her long enough to remove her T-shirt, revealing her bare chest, before grabbing her waist and pulling them backwards until she was sitting in his lap, “God you are gorgeous,” he said, voice low and sensual, she pulled him in for another kiss, grinding herself against him until he was making those noises that only she could hear.

”Seems like you’re enjoying yourself,” she muttered seductively into his ear. He grinned before quickly moving them so he was above her again, he grabbed her arms and held them above her head with one hand, slowly bringing the other down her body lightly, causing her to squirm under him, he smirked before moving his hand to one of her breasts, teasing her nipple slightly, he then let his hand slowly move downwards until he was at the waistband of her pyjama pants. He played with the fabric and Claire moved under him, trying to speed him up.

”Patience,” he purred, he moved off of her slightly to get a better angle before letting his hand drift under the soft material. He rubbed her over her panties, please with the noises he was pulling from her. She tried moving into the touch, hoping for more friction but he moved his hand away, “you want more?” He asked and she nodded, unable to form the words, “I need to hear you?” He teased, moving his hand across the front of her panties again.

”Please!” She practically begged, Neil smirked before moving his hand inside her panties. Claire gasped at the skin on skin contact and Neil chuckled slightly.

””You like that?” He asked her, already knowing the answer, she didn’t reply only let out a moan as he brushed his fingers over the sensitive part of her body, he moved his hand until he was at her entrance, he slowly pushed a finger inside.

”Ah fuck Neil!” Claire let out and he grinned as he added a second finger. He moved in and out of her, quickly picking up the pace as her words became incoherent. She was close to going over the edge when they heard a knock at her door. Neil slowed down slightly but Claire pushed up against his hand, “just ignore it,” she said and Neil picked up the pace again, but the knocks started up again.

”Whoever it is doesn’t seem to want to go away,” he grumbled. Claire sighed and Neil let her hands go and begrudgingly moved away from her to let her get up as another round of knocks came, Claire picked up a robe, wrapping it around her before heading out of the room. She opened her front door and saw Alex standing there, he took in the sight of her; hair messy, face slightly red and breathing heavier than normal.

”Am I interrupting something?” He asked, “we were supposed to be meeting to sort out the paper we’re working on together.”

”I know,” she replied, “you’re early though.”

”No, we agreed 10am,” he told her, she nodded in agreement, he pulled out his phone and showed her the time, 10:03.

”Crap, I lost track of what the time was,” she replied.

”I’d guessed that,” he said in amusement, “so are you going to leave me out here or can I come in?” He joked, Claire swallowed nervously and was about to answer when she heard Neil’s voice.   
  


“Did you manage to get rid of them?” He called out, Claire stood there awkwardly as Alex raised an amused but questioning eyebrow at her. She opened the door slightly more to let him in, knowing they had already been busted now. Alex stepped into the apartment and shut the door behind him.   
  


“I’ll be back in a second,” Claire grumbled before racing into her bedroom, “it’s Park, we lost track of time and he’s here to do that paper,” she explained to Neil.

”Shit!” Neil exclaimed, “does he know I’m here?” He asked.

”Yeah he heard you,” she replied, she quickly grabbed some clothes and got dressed, Neil did the same, before they headed out of the room. The found Alex sitting on her couch and the two stood there awkwardly.

”Good morning Dr Melendez,” Alex greeted him, cheerily.

”Good morning Dr Park,” Neil responded before looking at Claire, “I’ll er leave you two to it,” he said before heading to her front door and leaving. Claire dared to look at Alex who just had an amused look on his face.

”Sorry to disrupt your morning activities,” he said, Claire wasn’t sure how to respond to this, “don’t worry, your secret is safe with me,” he told her she smiled slightly at him before he spoke again, “now should we get to work on our paper?”


End file.
